Miscommunication
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: Henry discovers some interesting information about how Maggie turned down Jasper's dating offer


Hey Lovelies! I do not own Unnatural History

The boys sat in their room relaxing on a lazy Saturday afternoon. Henry was doing some juggling in the middle of the room while Jasper sat on the bed playing a hand held game.

"So," Henry started while tossing a ball in the air, "you never told me how you asked Maggie out."

"And I never will," Jasper replied not looking up from the gaming device.

Henry shrugged and continued his activity, "Well, we have all grown closer over time and I felt you would be comfortable opening up to me about your experience."

"Nice try Mr. Sensitive, but there is no way I'm talking about that epic fail or ever showing you that stupid tape," as Jasper finished his statement his eyes widened.

Henry stopped juggling, "What was that?'

Jasper shifted uncomfortably, "Nothing, just toss your balls and leave me alone."

"You said something about a tape," Henry smirked as he walked closer to his cousin.

Jasper gulped and put down his game, "No I," and with that, he sprang from the bed and ducked beneath Henry's grasp. Henry chased him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What tape Jasper," Henry teased from behind the kitchen counter.

"Let it go Henry," Jasper whined. He hopped over the counter and made a break for the living room but Henry tackled him and flipped him over the couch.

"Now talk," Henry ordered with a grin plastered on his face.

"Dude, I'm fragile," Jasper coughed, rubbing his back and pouting.

Henry laughed and Jasper sighed. "Look, about a year ago Maggie and I were working on a video project for school. I asked her out, she said no, I noticed the camera was still on and I stashed the tape. Happy?' Jasper looked defeated and leaned further back into the couch.

"Don't look so down Jasper," Henry weakly smiled and patted his cousin on the shoulder.

Jasper nodded his head, "Yeah, its cool man." He stood up from the couch and walked towards the door, "I'm going for a drive, you want to come?"

Henry waved his hand, "Nah, I'm fine."

Jasper grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Henry watched his cousin get into the vehicle and drive off. "Now to find that tape."

Henry ran up the stairs to the shared room and immediately looked beneath Jasper's bed. "He thinks I don't know he keeps a box stashed under here," Henry laughed to himself. He pulled the box from under the bed and opened it. There beneath a stack of pictures was a videotape. Henry flipped the object in his hand, "I thought he said these were for dinosaurs like Uncle Brain." He shrugged and went back to the living room.

He put the tape in the video player and pressed play.

"Jasper hurry up and get in here, I've already turned the camera on," Maggie yelled. The girl rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers on the desk. Her cell phone vibrated on the table and she picked it up without looking at the contact ID. "Hello," the girl spoke into the phone, "Oh hey dad." She shifted in her seat slightly so her hair fell over her shoulder. It looked as if she were simply leaning on her hand with her elbow propped up on the desk. "Do you have to work late tonight," the girl asked.

A second after she spoke Jasper walked into the room. He took a deep and shaky breath, "Maggie, I know we have been friends for a really long time, but would you maybe…you know…go out with me?"

Maggie sighed, "No."

Jasper looked stunned and heartbroken. He looked around before dropping his shoulders and leaving the room.

Maggie turned to look behind her and then shook her head. "Sorry dad, I thought I heard something behind me. However, as I said, No I don't mind you staying out of town a few nights. In fact is okay if I stay at Jasper's so I don't get lonely?"

Henry's jaw dropped. "She never heard him ask." He thought for a moment and jumped up, "She never heard him ask!" He laughed and the doorbell rang.

He opened the door to reveal Maggie. "Hey Henry, I'm super bored so I thought I'd come over and we could watch a movie or something." She walked past him and to the couch.

"Oh, I have a movie Jasper would love for you to see," Henry grinned.


End file.
